


hot buns

by byeolbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: CardCaptors AU, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Short Drabble, the pairing isn't romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Hongbin is going to blame how cute Hakyeon looks in the moment for everything that goes wrong in his life from now on.





	hot buns

**Author's Note:**

> Written purely because at the V Toy Story fanmeet, Hakyeon and Hongbin both said they liked Cardcaptors Sakura and Hakyeon wanted to be Yukito and Hongbin wanted to be Syaoran as kids.

Hongbin huffs. This scrawny kid in front of him, what was his name again? Han Sanghyuk, a man whose family name had no special magical inheritance, claimed to be the one to have captured the Clow cards. Clow Reed himself would have had a fit at the state of affairs.

“Are you only here to pick fights?” Sanghyuk asks, holding his key staff close to him. 

This isn’t the first time Hongbin has gotten in his way. He still remembers the fight after school in the school yard where Hongbin had demanded that Sanghyuk simply give up the cards he had worked so hard to capture. If not for Wonshik, his brother interrupting the fight, Hongbin would probably have been successful.

“I’m here to take back what rightfully belongs to the Lee clan” Hongbin hisses. Sanghyuk gives him a confused look. Of course, Scrawny here doesn’t know. 

He doesn’t know the extent of the magic he has stumbled into. Born with magical powers or not, Sanghyuk is way out of his depth with the Clow cards. It’s a joke really that he has managed to capture and use some. Hongbin intends on correcting that.

His senses detect a shift in the magic around them. A Clow card? No. This feels like something much stronger.

Something very much like the pipsqueak flying around Sanghyuk’s head. What did Sanghyuk call it? Jaejan? Jaehwan? Something equally insignificant since it isn’t here in its true form. Also, it bit him and honestly to hell with the plush toy. So much for being the beast of the seal. All Hongbin has seen since his arrival in Seoul in connection to the Clow cards is disappointment.

The other magical entity is contained too. Sealed away probably but the signature is quite familiar. Soothing even…

“What do you want?” Sanghyuk asks, drawing his attention back to himself.

“To capture that Clow card” Hongbin says before taking off. If he is attracted to this familiar energy then chances are that a Clow card is too. Sanghyuk has captured Shadow card by a stroke of good luck but there are still many cards out there. Hongbin intends to capture them all first.

Sanghyuk doesn’t follow him and Hongbin is glad. He’d rather fight and capture the card instead of fighting Scrawny. His sword is strapped safely to his back and he can feel the weight as he runs through the sleeping suburbs. The lights have returned after Shadow was captured but the area is still dimly lit.

He hears voices and hides. There are people in this street. They will hopefully pass by soon. The energy is nearby and Hongbin should focus on finding it. He closes his eyes and tries to focus. This would be a lot easier with his rashinban on hand but he doesn’t have it. He makes a mental note to carry it around with him more. 

“Oh? It’s mister I don’t eat hot buns”

Hongbin’s eyes flutter open. His discovery is unexpected and he has no way of explaining any of this so he panics when he finds Hakyeon smiling at him. 

He knows Hakyeon. He’s the high school senior who accidentally interrupted his fight with Sanghyuk and his brother Wonshik earlier at school in order to show off the hot buns he bought from the store near school. He’s friends and probably classmates with Wonshik he gathers. He also has a liking for… hot buns. Hongbin doesn’t know what to do with that information. 

“What are you doing here hmm?” Hakyeon hums, looking at Hongbin expectantly.

“None of your…” Hongbin starts but falters. His cheeks burn with shame. Hakyeon is being a nice senior. That’s all. What does he know of his rivalry for the Clow cards and the existence of magic in this world?

“I was on my way home” Hongbin lies. 

“Alone? At this late hour?” Hakyeon frowns. Hongbin tries to come up with a good follow up. He should never have lied in the first place or come up with a better story. Now Hakyeon is going to want to know more and he will not be able to trace that energy down.

“I…” Hongbin falters.

“It’s alright little kid. Let me drop you home” Hakyeon offers. He stretches his hand out to Hongbin who just stares at it.

“Come on. Maybe we can buy some more hot buns along the way” he says, his eyes crinkling when he smiles. Hongbin is going to blame how cute he looks in the moment for everything that goes wrong in his life from now on. But he feels nice and dependable and good so honestly what could go wrong, right?

So Hongbin takes his hand and they take off in the direction of Hongbin’s house with Hakyeon badgering him with questions about how he finds Seoul and various things to do and Hongbin only interrupting him when they need to change the direction they are walking in.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I will write more in this AU but this was the character inspirations I had in mind -
> 
> Hongbin - Syaoran  
> Sanghyuk - Sakura  
> Jaehwan - Kero  
> Wonshik - Touya  
> Hakyeon - Yukito  
> Taekwoon - Eriol (but he was never mentioned *sigh*)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/poojamk15?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
